


Herbs And Their Strange Ways

by Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, but i didn't end up rewriting it so this will have to do, i never seemed to finish this, i wanted to fix this more than i did, the last old thing i'll post tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf/pseuds/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, ma'am,” A pixie-cut blonde replies, walking up to the potential customer in fishnets and a distracting blazer. The elegantly clad ravenette doesn’t find the blazer as distracting as the other’s eyes; a mysterious mixture of blue and violet that seems to draw all of her attention.</p>
<p>This woman, the customer realizes, must be a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbs And Their Strange Ways

“How quaint.” Black painted lips quirk up into a small smile, a delicate hand brushing a stray strand of black hair from a sharply beautiful face. "The 80’s theme carries over to the merchandise.“

"Yes, ma'am,” A pixie-cut blonde replies, walking up to the potential customer in fishnets and a distracting blazer. The elegantly clad ravenette doesn’t find the blazer as distracting as the other’s eyes; a mysterious mixture of blue and violet that seems to draw all of her attention.

This woman, the customer realizes, must be a goddess.

“Even the employees are made to wear 80’s-esque clothing. Are you here to purchase anything?” A flicker of amusement blinks through violet eyes. “We have a few pieces that may suit a classy woman such as yourself.”

“That sounds lovely. Would you show me what you have in mind?”

Green eyes blink curiously when what could only be called a smirk graces the dark features of the employee. The blonde turns and begins walking away, very obviously expecting the other woman to follow her.

“If you have any questions, please ask. My name is Rose.”

“Oh.” The elegant girl breathes, knowing the name fit the blonde very well. Her brow creases gently for a moment, and she is surprised she let such an undignified sound escape in such intriguing company. “How rude of me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Kanaya.”

Kanaya hears no more from Rose until she stops in front of a clothes rack.

“Do you see anything here that you can imagine wearing?”

Violet eyes light up with amusement when black lips purse and green eyes gain a sharp, critical gleam. The ravenette's attention focuses on the clothes, leaving Rose to admire Kanaya's sudden passion. Is passion the right word?

“Perhaps the dress if it was taken in…?” Murmurs escape Kanaya’s mouth as she begins to feel and tug the clothes to test the material. “No, no. No? No. Possibly. If it was taken in… This? Definitely not.”

She finishes her ordeal and pulls out a dress with a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

“What do you think, Miss Rose?” She asks, holding the dress up so it drapes over her clothes.

“Stunning. Maybe you should add a belt to draw attention to your waist? Unless you want all eyes on your cleavage.” There is no doubt about it, the blonde is smirking and a light blush dusts her cheeks. Kanaya blushes in return and gives the other a coy smile.

“I see what you are referring to, dear; however, there are certain eyes I wouldn’t mind being under the scrutiny of.”

“Oh? Would you like to try that dress on for me?”

When the ravenette nods, Rose leads her to the changing rooms and holds a door open for her.

“After you, my darling Annabel Lee.”

“Thank you very much, dearest Edgar.” Kanaya smiles and curtseys before going into the dressing room and closing the door. She has to stop and rest against the door for a moment, in awe of her witty companion. Are they companions yet? They did make Edgar Allen Poe references to each other.

With a start, she realizes that she may keep Rose waiting too long, and steps out within a moment's thought. The fabric is nice, she thinks. It fits well and doesn't seem to be uncomfortable.

“You look spectacular.” The blonde takes the other woman’s hand and smiles sweetly. “Very lovely.”

The dark-haired girl returns the smile and lets her hand rest in Rose’s hand before carefully withdrawing it and going back to change. After she comes back out, she smiles at Rose and wordlessly invites her to walk to the counter. They walk together in companionable silence and Rose rings up Kanaya’s dress, which the latter pays for, and slides the receipt across the counter with her number scrawled on it.

“My shift ends in a few minutes. Do you want to go out? My treat.”


End file.
